1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an endoscope configured to be introduced into a living body to capture in-vivo images.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a technology of generating an image signal of enhancing a contour of a subject in an imaging device such as an endoscope (see JP 2000-115790 A). According to this technology, the image signal of enhancing the contour of the subject is generated using a first synthesized signal obtained by alternately reading image signals from each of odd and even lines in a horizontal line of an image sensor provided with a color filter having a Bayer array at an exposure time and synthesizing the read image signals and a second synthesized signal obtained alternately reading image signals from each of the odd and even lines at a non-exposure time and synthesizing the read image signals.